Blood Goddess: Primordial Genesis of an Abyssal Void of Shichimyaku Lotus
|image=BloodGoddess_PrimordialGenesisOfAnAbyssalVoidOfShichimyakuLotus.jpg |kanji=血女神·原初起こり深淵空死血脈蓮 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chimegami: Genshookori Shinenkū Shichimyakuren |literal english=Blood Goddess: Primordial Genesis of an Abyssal Void of Shichimyaku Lotus |english tv=Blood Goddess: Primordial Genesis of an Abyssal Void of Dead Blood Vein Lotus |parent jutsu=Blood Goddess |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Ketsuryūgan, Hiden~Jigen Shichimyaku, Dojutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yosōi Chinoike |hand signs=Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Rat, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Utilizing her control over the Blood Goddess state, Yosoi performs the necessary hand seals before an intangible monochromatic pool spreads out from her for several miles. Within seconds, the ethereal essence forms into shiny, metallic, light & shadow-like blood lotus flowers. Everything within the effective range of the technique will be instantaneously brought into the Twilight Dimension, completely isolating all of the affected from the space-time continuum. The surreal landscape beneath those within range will constantly consume the chakra of those within range at a fast pace, even deconstructing raw chakra and chakra attacks within seconds upon creation and exposure to its intense atmosphere. Those that get pulled into the abysmal void will quickly become emaciated, killing them, while their souls are pulled into the Soul Torrent of the Jigen Shichimyaku. Those that become fully submerged within the blackness of the abyssal void will find it impossible to resurface, with them suffering a rather horrific fate as their lifeforce is forcibly extracted and contributed to the trees and plantlife of the technique, increasing its ferocity and might. The plantlife can even absorb the chakra of the deceased targets and channel their abilities into themselves, granting them use of abilities and bloodlines of the deceased for as long as the technique is active. These emaciated bodies can be used as catalyst for other techniques, such as , as the user can even anchor souls in the bodies, and even restore them to various states. The abyss below the lotus bed is in fact the Abyssal Blood Hell. From this, the flora can take in the blood itself and take on unique properties. The flowers and trees can attack, defend and support anyone at the user's whim. The swamp possesses rather unique properties, which allow it to resist even being affected by the techniques of others. The light and shadow like nature of the technique makes the trees and flora intangible to outsiders while still being able to interact with them, while the metallic nature of the technique makes the vast environment practically indestructible to damage, including heat and bladed weapons, even withstanding Senjutsu enhanced attacks and space-time ninjutsu. Should the flowers and trees be damaged or destroyed, they can simply at unprecedented speed. Only those with a very strong affinity for the , such as the Pitch-Black Inquisition series, as well as those capable of can resist the technique, while wielders are seemingly immune to being pulled into the abyss below. Those capable of flight will find themselves being swiftly pulled towards the surface of the delicate swamp-like landscape and pulled under. Such a powerful affinity for Yin, as seen in Sadao Uchiha can temporarily bypass the intangibility of the technique, though this is only due to him having trained in Yin Release his entire life. Category:Ketsuryūgan Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Dojutsu Category:Kinjutsu